


Praying for Health

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e02 Redux II, F/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully knows what she needs to do in order to fight the cancer that is invading her body.





	Praying for Health

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Praying for Health 1/1

## Praying for Health 1/1 

### by Erin M. Blair

> TITLE: Praying for Health  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORIES: SRA -- Story, Romance, Angst. CONTENT: Mulder/Scully UST.  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, After the Fact, MSR Fanfic Cheerleaders, etc. **RATING: PG**  
>  SPOILERS: Redux II  
>  **WORD COUNT: 138**  
>  SETTING: Season Five.  
>  DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. DATE: Completed on August 24, 2004.  
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading this story for me. I have always appreciate your hard work and your support.   
>  SUMMARY: Scully knows what she needs to do in order to fight the cancer that is invading her body. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Praying for Health  
> by Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> Cancer invades my body like a soldier  
>  entering a foreign land; my blood is filled with the enemy. I know what I must do, what I must do in order to win the war against the cancer that has metastasized into my   
>  bloodstream. . 
> 
> I want to live. I need to fight; I need to beat this. 
> 
> I lost my faith along the way. I've stopped thinking of miracles since I was abducted. I need my faith back as I cry in my mother's arms. If I don't, I know the inevitable will happen. I can only imagine what Mulder and my family will feel.   
>  .   
>  I remember a time when Mulder held me in his arms, telling me that the truth shall set us free. 
> 
> I hope he's right. I hope it'll save the both of us. 
> 
>   * the end ---- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Yes, please. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes 
> 
> This story is written for the X-Files Drabbles community on Live Journal. I would like to thank stellar_dust for starting this trend. :) The theme of the week at the LJ's X-Files drabble community is illness and healing. 
> 
> Thanks to Jen for beta reading this story for me. :) I always appreciate your hard work.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin M. Blair


End file.
